User blog:Bendos the Silent/For those still faithful
'Ello to those who still remember me. To those who don't know me, I'm Bendos, once-faithful Bakugan fan but now cynical victim of the Internet. Whether you know me or not, what I have to say may be of some interest to you. Considering I'm moving in to my junior level of high school in a few months and I'm looking to scrape together some cash in addition to my summer job, I've decided that the best way to do so is by being rid of the majority of my extensive Bakugan collection, seeing as it's just sitting in a bunch of containers that I barely even notice anymore. Why this may interest you is that my heap of Bakugan include some rare(ish) BakuTechs and a bunch of anime accurate 'Murican ones. If you would like to see if there are any old Bakugan of mine you would like to collect for yourself, keep an eye on the eBay ID "spensui". Starting at some point between tomorrow and Tuesday, my GI Bakugan will be available for bidding, starting at $0.99 per grouping. The groups work as follows: *'Core Bakugan' (any basic ones without special functions) are grouped in amounts of three, like a random BakuTriad. Any main anime accurate ones are sold by themselves with their respective Battle Gear. *'Special Attack Bakugan' will be sold in groups of two. Keep in mind that my rip-cord ones (Ziperator, Breezak, etc.) will not include the actual rip-cords, as my cat decided they would make a nice snack. -_- *'Battle Gear' are sold in groups of two as well, and are entirely random, unless they go along with an anime accurate Core Bakugan. *Anything else (Mechtogan, Battle Suits, Mobile Assaults, MS/NV Bakugan, etc.) will come later on. All non-anime accurate Bakugan are grouped RANDOMLY aside from their type (BakuCore, Special Attack, etc.) Please keep in mind that these Bakugan are ALL used, and are several years old, so they will not be in out-of-the-box condition. Know however that I have made sure that every single one opens properly and has no pieces failing. At worst they are missing some paint (though that could also be attributed to SM's bang-up job of manufacturing these things). Thanks in advance, ~ Bendos (P.S: This is not an indicator that I'm returning to the wiki, this is simply just a way to get some word out to any remaining Bakugan die-hards interested. I'll monitor the comments here and there over next week and respond to anybody I know or those who have questions. After that, I'll be gone again. kthnxbai) UPDATE: Well, the first selling didn't go so well, so ... I'll be reassessing how I sell these over the next few days. I've taken down all Bakugan sets that don't have watchers or bids, which is about half of the sets I put out there. I'll be replacing these sets back within next week and seeing how that does. On a side note, seeing as how this got more replies from people I know than I expected, I'll hang out on Chat if I have the time over the next week, what with balancing this project and other stuffs. Anybody's welcome to come chat and catch up with me if you'd like :P I'd welcome the company. And no, this does not change my stance on my status on this wiki. Once I'm done with my project, I'll be gone again. It's nice to see I drew a small crowd though at the very least. ~ Bendos UPDATE #2: Upon reassessment, I have larger groups of Bakugan that will be going up for purchase within a couple of days. Groupings now go as follows; *'Group Type #1': 9 Core Bakugan, 3 Battle Gear, 6 Abilities, 6 Gates, 3 Battle Gear References. (that of course coincide with the Gear included) *'Group Type #2': 1 Core Bakugan, 1 Battle Gear, 1 Gate, 1 Ability, 1 Battle Gear Reference. These groups are based on anime accurate sets. (Ex: Subterra Coredem + Rock Hammer) *'Group Type #3': 1 Super Assault/Special Bakugan, 1 Specific Ability/Gate, 1 extra Ability/Gate *Possibly more to be added later. If you're at all interested in any of these groupings, keep an eye on "spensui" at eBay over the next couple of weeks. Thanks in advance for any support. ~ Bendos Category:Blog posts